


Twister With A Twist

by Bento



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bento/pseuds/Bento
Summary: Clarke is at a party Lexas brother, Lincoln, is hosting. She runs into Lexa, and they get talking. Smut happens





	

**Author's Note:**

> OOokay, so this is a new thing for me. This is the first smut I've ever written, so yeah.. I know it's definitely not the best there is, far from it, but I hope you people will like it anyway.  
> Like I said, this is the first I've ever written like this, so I know it's not really any good, but I wanted to get this out here anyway, to see if this is maybe something I'd want to do more of.
> 
> Okay, so I'm just going to get you started, then.
> 
> -Bento

Lexa was sitting on her bed, listening to her brothers speakers blasting Demi Lovato’s ‘Who that boy’ on the speakers placed all over the house. It was making so much noise, Lexa felt as if her head was spinning rounds.  
Lexa and Lincoln were two completely different people. Where Lincoln was tall and outgoing, Lexa was much shorter and barely had any friends. While Lincoln was muscular, Lexa looked weak. She wasn’t, though. The young girl was a lot stronger than she looked. Her build made her a lot more elegant and faster than her twin brother, though. Something that helped her when she got in fights, which she did about twice a week. Her brother was a more of a people’s person, Lexa was definitely not. She fell in with the bad crowd, something she thought fit her much better. The bad crowds didn’t have a lot of people in this town, which gave her the privacy she wanted. 

It had been a particularly bad night for her. She had gotten in a fist fight with her boyfriend, Bellamy, who accused her of cheating on him. She scoffed at the idea. As if she would bother to cheat. The only reason she had agreed on a relationship with him, was to keep other guys away and to have someone to call when she needed someone to itch her itches. It was an arrangement that had worked very well up until recently. For some reason he had gotten it into his head that she was sleeping with Jasper Jordan. It was absolutely ridiculous. As if she would ever want to be associated with that loser.

She got up from her bed. She had decided to go down and ask her brother to turn down the volume a few notches, maybe she could get some peace of mind.  
She agreed, it would have been much easier to just bail and get out of the house until morning, but she really didn’t feel like hanging around anyone at the moment. That’s why she had locked herself up in her room with her headphones on full volume, but it was now two am and the noise pollution coming from downstairs, only kept getting worse and louder every fifteen minutes or so. 

Lexa unlocked her bedroom door and was just about to pull open her door, when a girl on the other end pushed it up with such violence, you’d think something or someone was after her,

 _”Excuse you”,_ Lexa snapped, annoyed with the girl on the other side of the door,

 _”Oh my god”,_ Said the other girl, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth in sheer horror, _”I’m so sorry. I thought this was the door to the bathroom. I think I got my directions messed up on my way here”_

The girl looked genuinely apologetic and a bit drunk. Lexa thought she was pretty in sort of a mundane way. Typical girl next door kind of girl.

_”Does this look like a bathroom to you?”_

Lexa was a bit sharper than she had intended to be, but she wasn’t going to apologize for it. She didn’t know this person anyway, so why care?

_”No, it doesn’t. Again, I’m really sorry”_

_”Whatever”_ Lexa mumbled as she pushed past the girl.

Lexa quickly shut the door behind her and ran downstairs. She didn’t want to spend any more time down there with those people than she had to. When she came to the bottom of the stairs, she quickly began scanning the room for her brother, hoping she wouldn’t have to. She groaned loudly when all she could see was jocks and cheerleaders from the school. She ventured towards the kitchen, figuring she might as well get a bottle of water while she was down there anyway. Luckily her brother was leaning against the kitchen counter. The less lucky part, was the cheerleader slut that was sucking on his face,

 _”Oh gross”,_ she muttered, rolling her eyes and pushing past them, breaking them apart. 

_”Lexa! Finally joining the party, I hope?”_ Lincoln was excited at the idea. He always wished that his sister would be more like him and that they could have had a closer relationship.

 _”As if I would want to hang out and party with a bunch of losers that I don’t care to know. No thank you, I’d much rather hang out by myself. I’m much better company anyway”,_ Lexa answered, clearly repulsed by the idea, _”I just came to tell you to turn down the volume of the shit you call music. It’s getting louder and worse by the minute”_

Lincoln, being a teamplayer stuck his head out of the kitchen and yelled at some football player to tune it down a bit,

 _”Are we good now, sis?”_ he asked with a big grin on his face.

 _”Yeah, whatever”_ Lexa muttered as she left the kitchen and headed back upstairs, looking forward to a more quiet solitude from here on.

As she reached the top of the stairs, she was nearly run over by the blonde girl that she met earlier,

 _”Hey, it’s you again”,_ exclaimed the girl with a big smile, seeming to be very happy to see Lexa again,

 _”No”,_ Lexa replied sarcastically, glaring at Clarke.

Clarke lets out a small laugh. Lexa couldn’t help but think that it was such a musical laughter. A small smile played on her own lips for a moment.

 _”You’re funny, I like that,”_ Clarke said, a shy smile playing at the corner of her lips, _”You’re Lincolns sister, right? Lexa?”_ she asked.

Lexas face quickly turned stiff again. She loved her brother, but she hated how people always referred to her as _Lincolns sister_ , as if she wasn’t her own person.

 _”No, Lincoln is_ my _brother”_ she replied stiffly. This was the moment she decided she wanted out of this encounter. She began to push past the blonde woman.  
She hurried back towards her bedroom, hearing footsteps following her down the hallway. As she turned around to close the door behind her, she saw the woman standing there, blocking the doorway so Lexa couldn’t close it,

 _”What the hell do you want?”_ Lexa spat annoyed.

The blonde woman shrugged,

 _”I just want to get to know you, I guess. I mean, I don’t really know you. I’ve seen you around school and you seem like a great person. I just want to get to know you,”_ she said, suddenly unsure if she would actually be allowed to talk to this angry girl after all. She looked over Lexas shoulder and into the room, _”Do you mind if I come in? I promise I won’t make a mess”_. 

On contrary to what most people do, the girl didn’t just storm in through the door without waiting for an answer, she politely stood waiting for Lexa to say yes or no. Lexa stared at her for a moment, dumbfounded at the question, before she rolled her eyes, turned around and said ”whatever”.  
Lexa threw herself down at her bed while the girl closed the door behind her. Lexa picked up this book she was reading, kind of hoping the other girl would leave her alone, but at the same time she kind of hoped that the other girl would keep on talking to her. She wasn’t quite sure which one she wanted more, though. 

_”My name is Clarke, by the way”_ , the other girl offered, as she came walking across the room and towards Lexas bed. The dark haired girl looked over the top of her book, one eyebrow cocked, _”and I care why?”_ Lexa answered, trying to act a lot more hostile than she really was. She might like the idea of talking to the girl, but it didn’t mean that she was going to give her an easy time. The harder she was, the easier it was to not get upset when the girl inevitably left, claiming this was all a part of a bet she lost. She did seem genuine, though, but Lexa just didn’t feel like trusting her. She was part of the cheerleading squad, so she had no reason to trust the blonde girl one bit.

Clarke came over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, carefully looking up at Lexa. It was almost as if she was shy. Lexa laid down her book and sighed,

 _”What? What are you doing here? We don’t know each other, so what are you doing here?”_ She was annoyed for some reason. Interested, but annoyed.

Clarke shrugged again,

 _”I don’t know. I don’t really feel comfortable hanging out downstairs. They are very loud and obnoxious, kind of exhausting, really”,_ Clarke looked around the room, pausing for a while at her books, _”I really do want to get to know you some more, you know. I understand if you don’t trust that, but it’s really the truth”_. Lexa rolled her eyes again, _”whatever”,_ she muttered under her breath and picks her book back up.  
The blonde is quiet for a few minutes before she speaks again,

_”So how come you aren’t at the party?”_

Lexa closed her eyes and sighed again before she slowly opened her eyes again,

_”I hate the people down there. Why do you care?”_

_”I don’t know. I guess I just wish I had seen you earlier tonight, you know”_

_”Why am I such an interesting person to you tonight? What did I ever do to you?”_ Lexa asks annoyed.

 _”I’ve seen you around school,”_ Clarke begins, but is interrupted by Lexa

_”Big whoop. It’s a freakishly small school and you hang out with my brother. Of course you’ve seen me around. What’s the point?”_

Clarke closed her eyes and shook her head. She almost looked defeated,

_”I don’t know, Lexa. I just know that when I saw you tonight, I wanted to hang out with you for a bit. I just wanted to talk to you, that’s all,”_

Clarke reached for the bottle she had carried into the room, a bottle Lexa hadn’t noticed until the moment the blonde woman reached out the hand with the bottle towards Lexa, silently offering her a drink. Lexa cocked an eyebrow, but accepted the bottle and took a swallow of the beer. It tasted bitter and tame in her mouth. She made a face that clearly showed that she didn’t like the content of the bottle,

 _”You don’t like beer?”_ Clarke asked, trying not to laugh at Lexa,

_”I usually do, actually, but not the kind that died”,_

Clarke grabbed the bottle, looking confused,

 _”Dead? What do you mean?”_ she took a swig at the bottle and finally understood what Lexa meant. She put the bottle down, now wearing a frown that looked pretty much like the one Lexa had a few moments ago.  
The dark haired girl couldn’t stop a short, thrilling laugh from escaping her lips. A laugh that made Clarke smile her shy little smile. 

_”I think I’ll go down and get a new one. Would you like one as well?”_ Clarke asked as she was about to walk out the door. Lexa just nodded in reply, figuring the girl probably wouldn’t come back anyway.

A few minutes passed by before the door slowly opened again. In came Clarke, holding two bottles of beer. The blonde entered the bedroom with a big grin on her face. Lexa looked at her, surprised that the girl came back, but also wondering what the grin was about.  
Clarke handed her one of the bottles and Clarke quickly twisted off the cap and disposed of it by throwing it in a corner. As the blonde sat down, Lexa noticed she had a bottle under each arm as well,

 _”I decided to swipe a couple of bottles of wine for us as well,”_ she said excitedly. Lexa tried all she could not to care. She just shrugged and took a swig at her beer.  
The blonde scooted a bit closer to Lexa, now leaning against the headboard. Clarke rested her back against it now as well. She tipped her head over, looking at the dark haired girl. For a moment, neither one of them said anything. Clarke was just taking in the beauty of the slightly taller woman next to her, wondering what it would be like to touch her skin or feel her lips. Clarke was comfortable with her bisexuality. She had been with girls before, but none as beautiful as this mysterious girl that was sitting right next to her. She had never told any of her friends about her experiences with the same sex, though. She wasn’t ready for that yet.

 _”I’m bi,”_ she suddenly blurted out. She wasn’t quite sure why she told this to the stranger. Maybe it was because she felt safe with her, maybe it was because she knew she didn’t care, or maybe it was because she wanted to see how she would react.

 _”Good for you”,_ was all that Lexa said, taking another swig.

Lexa appeared to be quite cold towards the blonde one. Clarke tried to engage the other girl in conversation, but to no avail. Lexa would answer with as few words as possible and rarely even looked at Clarke. What Clarke didn’t know, was that Lexa was really enjoying her company, but it wasn’t like she was going to admit that to herself, or anyone else on this planet.

Lexa can feel her head getting lighter and lighter as she works her way through the bottle of beer, and then a bottle of wine. She’s about halfway through the wine bottle when she turns her face towards the blonde woman to say something in response to something she had just said about a girl from her class, but instead of being able to answer, Clarke had worked up the courage to lean in and lock their lips in a kiss. It wasn’t a deep or long lasting kiss, it was just barely a peck on the lips. Lexa was taken aback at first, but just as Clarke pulled away, she closed her eyes and leaned into it, but it was already too late.  
Clarke immediately feels awkward about what she has just done, so she quickly glances around the room, trying to find something to talk about so they can move on as soon as possible.  
On the top of the bookshelf, she sees an old, dusty box that reads _twister_. _’Hey that can be fun’_ , Clarke thinks to herself,

 _”Do you want to play twister?”_ Clarke asks and points towards the box. Lexa who finds Twister to be the lamest game ever invented, just rolls her eyes towards the shorter girl who is already on her feet, trying to get a hold of the box. Lexa can’t help but giggle a little at Clarke being about two inches too short to reach the top of the shelf. She gets up from the bed and heads over to where the blonde is struggling to reach, standing on her tiptoes. The taller girl got behind her and reached for the box. Clarke turned around as Lexa brought down the box, they were standing really close. Their breaths got shallower as they looked into each others eyes, forgetting all about what they were doing. It felt like they were standing like that for hours before either one of them moved again. Clarke leaned in and pressed her lips against Lexas. Gently at first, but then with more force. Lexa grabs a hold of the blonde hair, holding on to make sure she doesn’t go anywhere. They eagerly kiss each other, it’s not soft or careful anymore, it’s passionate and intense. There is no elegance in the kiss, but neither of them cared, they just wanted to taste each other, feel each other. It was intense, by far the most intense kiss Lexa had ever experienced. She could feel her knees were about to give in. Clarke must have felt the same way, because she began pushing Lexa back towards the bed. When she felt the back of her legs stop against the bed, she felt the blonde girl tear herself away from her. Lexa slowly opened her eyes halfway, seeing Clarke with a smirk on her face. Her hands pressed against Lexas chest, pushing her backwards and down on the bed. She leaned up on her elbows, giving the cheerleader a challenging look, almost as if to say _come get me_.  
Clarke climbs up the bed and brushes her lips against Lexas, but she doesn’t kiss her. She moves her lips, letting them brush over the skin of her jaw and down to her neck.  
Lexa is craving for Clarkes lips to touch her properly, to leave lingering kisses all over her skin, but she doesn’t.

A moment later she sits up and looks at the dark haired girl underneath her. She wanted to be very careful with Lexa, she didn’t want her to do something she might regret,

 _”So, how about that twister, then?”_ she asks. Her eyes are black with lust. She doesn’t want to stop, but she knows she has to. At least for now.  
Lexa throws her head back on the bed, frustrated at the lack of physical contact.  
An idea appears in Lexas mind,  
_”Alright, I’ll play twister with you, but on one condition,”_

Lexa gets up from the bed and walks over to her bookshelf. She picks down five tubes of paint from the top shelf and turns back to look at the blonde,

 _”We will play a game of messy twister”_.

Clarke immediately jumps off the bed and grabs the box with twister and starts unfolding the mat on the floor. Lexa immediately gets on her knees and starts putting small puddles of paint on the dots. Clarke picks up a tube herself and helps.  
It doesn’t take long before Lexa stops and gets up, running over to her closet. Clarke looks after her in confusion, but continues her task of messing up the mat.

Lexa was rummaging through her closet, obviously looking for something specific. It wasn’t long before she turned back around, in her hand victoriously holding two black singlets and two pairs of grey boyshorts. She tossed one of each over to the blonde on the floor,

 _”We should put on something that won’t matter if it gets ruined by paint”_ , she suggested, heading towards the bathroom to change,

_”I’ll be back in a moment. You can just change in here”._

As soon as Lexa was out of the room, Clarke quickly disposed of her clothes and changed into the ones that had been given to her before she continued her mission of making twister more messy.  
By the time Lexa reappeared, Clarke had finished preparing the mat and was now laying on the bed, flipping through one of Lexas books from her nightstand. The blonde only cocked and eyebrow as she looked up at the woman who had just come through the door, before she got off the bed and went over to stand in front of her.

 _”Shall we begin then”_ , she stated, more than asked as she grabbed Lexas hand and began leading her towards the mat.

Clarke picked up the spinner,

 _”Left hand, yellow”_ , she commanded, looking at Lexa to make sure she placed her hand on the right spot.  
Lexa obediently leaned down, placing her hand where it was requested. Clarke handed her the spinner,

 _”Right hand, blue”_ , she proclaimed, pushing the spinner towards the blonde. 

When Lexa shifted her focus from the spinner to Clarke, she noticed that their faces was no more than a few centimetres apart.  
Lexa could feel her mouth go dry as she looked into the smug face of the woman in front of her. She was now certain she was just testing her to see how she would react to her advances. Lexa was determined not to show any signs of weakness. 

_”Your turn to spin”_ , she whispered, knowing she already had failed.

Clarke smirked, but spun the spinner without making a comment,

 _”Left foot, blue”_ , she said.  
Lexa obliged, not looking away from the shorter woman until she had to look to see what Clarke had to place where.

 

They played on for another fifteen minutes. They were just a large pile of intertwined body parts at this point, both doing the best they could to take the other one down.

 _”Right hand, red”_ she said excitedly, knowing that this move would prove impossible for Clarke and she would finally fall.  
And she was right. Just as quickly as she fell face down, she turned around and pulled Lexa down with her, leaving them lying in a messy pile of laughter and paint in each others arms. 

They lay like this for a few minutes, just enjoying the moment they are having, before Clarke sits up and declares she needs a shower.  
Lexa stretches her arms, and yawned,

 _”Yes, a shower sounds like a good plan. Do you want to go first?”_ Lexa offered politely.  
Clarke shrugged, _”Nah, you can go first. I’ll just hang around here”_

 _”Alright. I’ll be quick”,_ she replied while getting up. As soon as she was in a standing position, she reached out a hand towards the blonde, offering her help getting up. Clarke accepted and a moment later she too was on her feet.

Lexa leaned towards Clarke and planted a kiss on the corner of the blonde womans lips. She hadn’t even thought about it, it just happened. For a moment she froze, realising what she had just done. Clarke looked just as surprised, but a small smile was showing, making it clear that she didn’t mind.  
Lexa couldn’t bring herself to say anything but mumbling a quick apology before she more or less ran into the bathroom to hide.

Once in the bathroom, protected by the walls, she let out a loud sigh. She was internally kicking herself,

_Why did I just do that? I have a boyfriend… Kind of… Shit, what the hell is going on? Why did I do that? Why does she make it so easy to be around her? What the hell is going on?_

Her train of thought kept repeating in her head, over and over again, as she undressed and all the way through her shower, just cursing herself and how she had gotten caught up in the moment.  
After she finished the shower, she found herself a towel from the cupboard by the sink, at the same time she pulled out a towel for Clarke to use and put it by the sink where she would see it.  
She wrapped her own towel around herself and found another one to wrap her hair in, before she decided to brush her teeth before she went back into her bedroom.

No more than twenty minutes had passed since she had hurriedly left the bedroom and Clarke, when she entered back in. The blonde was laying on her back on the bed, reading the book she had been flipping through earlier. Clarke laid down the book as soon as she heard footsteps crossing tapping against the floor. As she looked up, she saw that Lexa was wearing nothing but towels. She felt a lump forming in her throat and she felt her heart rate increase to a speed it had never reached before.  
She had to take a moment to calm herself down before she could say anything, knowing her voice would give her away. The dark haired woman in front of her looked so beautiful. She already knew she was, but something about seeing her standing there in that very moment, it was almost as if she was seeing her in a new light. 

It wasn’t long before Lexa reached the bed, clearly oblivious to the internal struggle that was inside Clarkes head, 

_”I laid out a towel for you on the sink. Feel free to use whatever soaps you want in the shower, they’re all mine,”_

_”The perks of a private bathroom, I imagine”,_ Clarke managed to say, her voice almost not shaking at all. She didn’t think the other woman even noticed.

 _”Yes, it’s nice with some privacy and never having to stress because someone else might need to use the bathroom”,_ Lexa said, not looking at the other woman. She was still feeling embarrassed about the unintended kiss earlier.

Clarke got up from the bed and went towards the bathroom, but not before making a stop by the other woman. Lexa looked up at her, partially scared about what she would say, partially excited at having her standing in front of her like that.  
Clarke didn’t say anything, just smiled and leaned down, planting a lingering kiss on Lexas cheek, before she turned around and walked away.  
Lexa froze again, unsure of how to react to what had just happened. She knew that what Clarke had done was deliberate. The way she had looked at her before she leaned in, there was no way this was an unconscious move.  
Lexa watched as Clarked closed the bathroom door behind her. The second the door closed behind the blonde, Lexa let herself fall back on the bed, clasping her hands over her face and groaned in frustration. She was so confused about this whole thing, not quite sure what she was supposed to do from here.

She laid like that for a few moments, contemplating everything that had happened since the first encounter with the other woman just a couple of hours earlier.  
She sat back up, having decided she needed more wine, hoping it would help her think better and relax more.  
She grabbed the half full bottle standing on her nightstand and took a large swig of it, downing nearly half of what was left. Right away she could feel herself relax more. Maybe this wasn’t quite as scary as she had first been thinking it was. Maybe it wasn’t even anything at all. It could be that Clarke was just playing games with her, or maybe there actually was something there. No matter the reason, Lexa felt herself care less and less as the alcohol began working its way through her system again. She took another large swig from the bottle before she placed it back on the nightstand. 

She unwrapped the towel on her head and began drying her hair with it.  
Just as she finished drying her hair, the bathroom door opened again, and Clarke stepped out, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her. For a moment, Lexa couldn’t help but stare at the woman in front of her. Her mind began racing, thinking about how it would be if she were to walk over to the blonde and loosen the towel that was covering her. In this very moment, there was nothing she wanted to do more, than exactly that.  
She quickly shook her head to clear it and regain her focus anywhere but on the woman. Before she looked away, though, she could see a ghost of a smirk forming across Clarkes lips, clearly enjoying the attention she was getting.

Clarke went over the the bed and laid down, motioning for Lexa to follow her and lay down beside her. Lexa, not knowing what else to do, or even wanting to do anything else, obliged. She laid down next to the blonde, but making sure there were space between them. Clarke, noticing the space, moved closer. They were now close enough that they could just barely move their heads, and their lips would touch. It would be so easy. But neither one of them moved their heads.  
Clarke shifted her hand, placed it on Lexas hand that was resting on the bed under her cheek, they began playing with each others fingers absentmindedly.

Clarke was looking Lexa in the eyes for a long while, neither one of them saying a word. Only the sound of their breathing could be heard.  
It felt like hours passed before Clarke finally broke the silence,

 _”You look incredibly beautiful, you know”_ , her voice just barely a whisper, but in the silence of their moment, it was almost deafening. 

The dark haired girl felt a sudden rush of embarrassment and awkwardness. She wasn’t used to people telling her she was pretty. She knew she wasn’t too bad looking, but she never knew how to react when people told her. She looked away from Clarke and mumbled something incoherent, a red fluster spreading over her face.

As Lexa slowly moved her head back to look Clarke in the eyes again, it was like the world was moving slower, as if in slow motion. Lexa saw Clarke leaning in, coming closer and closer. Lexa held her breath as Clarkes lips lightly touched hers again. This time felt different, though. This kiss was slow and passionate. Lexa could feel how Clarke tasted like cherries and maybe a little piece of heaven. The dark haired girl let herself fall completely into the kiss, forgetting all about the sounds from the party that came from outside room, she forgot all about everything else in the world. It was as if they melted together and they were on their own planet, floating around in space, a place where nobody could reach them.  
Clarke gently bit Lexas bottom lip and quickly brushed the tip of her tongue over the spot she had just bitten in order to soothe the sudden sting. Lexa couldn’t help but moan into Clarkes mouth. The blonde girl took the moment of Lexas open lips and grabbed the opportunity to slip her tongue in. She began exploring every spot of Lexas mouth that she could reach. Lexa couldn’t stop moaning. She began to feel a throbbing feeling down between her legs. This both excited and scared her a little bit. She had never even kissed a girl before tonight, and the only person she had ever slept with, was Bellamy. But if she was being honest with herself, she was more excited at this, than she was scared. She figured that if things went further than just kissing, she wouldn’t be fighting her off. 

Clarke took another nib at Lexas bottom lip, causing the girl to moan even louder. Lexa could feel Clarke smiling at her reaction. That’s when Clarke began to place several small kisses on Lexas lips. When she reached the corner of her mouth, she didn’t stop. She continued to kiss a trail of light kisses over her jawbone, all the way up to her ear. She nibbled at Lexas ear for a moment, causing the taller girl to shiver for a moment underneath the blonde. Clarke continued her trail of light kisses, laying one kiss after the other, going from the ear and down to the crook of Lexas neck. The feeling of Clarkes lips against some of her most sensitive spots, it nearly made Lexa go crazy. Clarkes warm breath made her skin tingle with every breath and every touch of her lips.

Lexa let her hands tangle up in the blonde hair, pulling lightly at the hair, but not hard enough to make Clarke remove her lips. A moan escaped from Lexas lips again. She was no longer in control of what sounds were coming from her or how her body reacted.  
Clarke kissed her way from Lexas neck and all the way back to her lips, slow determined kisses. When their lips once again were locked together in a passionate kiss, Clarke placed one of her knees between Lexas thighs, putting light pressure against her wet sex. A surprised moan escaped from Lexa, but she didn’t push away. Clarke could feel the other girl smile against her own lips, pleased with the warm sensation that was floating through her.  
Clarke lifted one of her hands from the bed and rested it on Lexas hip. At the same time, Lexa moved one of her hands from Clarkes hair, she let it slide down over her back and down to her ass, grabbing a firm hold of it. Clarke moaned into Lexas mouth, her warm breath making Lexa crazy.  
Lexa used her grip on Clarkes hair to pull her head back, giving her access to her neck. The dark haired girl placed dozens light, sensual kisses upon her neck, shoulder and collarbone. She lifted her knee to rest it against the blondes center, she could feel how wet she already was. Clarke dropped her head against the mattress, already feeling a small surge of relief travelling through her at the touch. Clarke wanted nothing more than to feel Lexas hands on her own body, so she took the step of removing the towel wrapped around her and threw it on the floor. Lexas eyes widened at the sight of the blondes perky breasts strutting at her, as is they were strutting just for her. The reaction of the dark haired girl, it only made Clarke even wetter than she already was, Lexa could feel the blondes juices running down her thigh.  
Clarke placed a hand on one of Lexas shoulders and slowly slid it down over her collarbone and down to the top of her cleavage. She looked into Lexas eyes for a moment, seeking permission to move forward. Neither one of them said anything, but she could see how Lexas eyes were black with desire, as if they were shouting for her to move forward as soon as possible and give her the release she was craving.  
Slowly, as if to torture the dark haired woman, Clarke ran her hand down Lexas body over the towel until she reached the bottom. She slid her hand underneath the towel covering the other woman, slowly moving her hands over Lexas stomach and up over her ribs before she finally reaches the breasts of the girl beneath her.

Lexa is impatient and quickly moved her hands to unfasten the towel separating her from the other woman, but Clarke has another idea about that. She quickly pushes her hand away and straddles it against the mattress next to Lexas head, she does the same with the other hand as Lexa attempts to repeat the action. A sly grin appeared across Clarkes face when she gained control over Lexa, they were both enjoying this a great deal so far. Lexa halfheartedly tried to fight off the blonde, but she didn’t really want the blonde to let go, so she quickly gave up.  
Clarke cocked an eyebrow and leaned down to whisper in Lexas ear,

 _”Do you trust me?”_ she asked

 _”Not one bit,”_ Lexa whispered back, quickly biting Clarkes earlobe. As she let go, she added, _”but the cuffs are in the top drawer”_

Clarke rose to a sitting position, but not without leaving a kiss and a small red bite mark on Lexas neck. She knew it wouldn’t leave a mark, but maybe that was for the best, she thought, but she didn’t feel like letting her mind linger on this thought for too long. She decided that she wouldn’t hold back, if either of them left marks, who would care anyway?  
She leaned over towards the nightstand and opened the top drawer. The cuffs were laying there nearly all alone in the drawer. Clarke picked them up and dangled them seductively from her fingers. Lexas heart skipped a beat and her breath hitched for a moment, making Clarke feel even more powerful. The blonde leaned forward and grabbed a hold of Lexas hands. She kissed both her wrists before she lead her hands up over her head and cuffed her to the bedpost, making it impossible for Lexa to move her hands. She was under Clarkes control.

Clarke leaned down and placed gentle kisses on Lexas lips and neck, making the girl involuntarily moan under her breath. Clarke continued her trail of kisses, leaving quick, light kisses on her collarbone and every now and then on her skin until she reached Lexas right breast. She took the already erect nipple in her mouth and began sucking and biting. She took the other breast in her hand and began massaging. After a bit, she switched, making sure to leave lingering kisses between her nipples. 

It didn’t take long before Lexa was begging for Clarke to touch her,

 _”Fuck, Clarke. Please just touch me already. I can’t take this any more,”_ she breathed between moans.  
Clarke didn’t say anything, she just looked at Lexa and began kissing her way down the beautifully toned body underneath her. Her hands followed suit, slowly dragging down the sides of the other girls body. Lexa tried bucking her hips against the other woman as best she could, doing everything she could to get some kind of satisfaction, even if just for a moment.  
Clarke kept kissing the body under her, leaving light kisses on the girl's stomach, hips and thighs. She was making sure to take her sweet time getting to the place where they both wanted her to be the most. 

When she finally kissed her way up Lexas thighs for the final time, she could feel a tingle deep in her body. She couldn’t wait to take this woman to new heights, places she was certain she had never been before.  
Clarke gently placed her lips against Lexas dripping wet sex, tasting her bittersweet juices at last.

Lexa moaned.  
Clarke licked the entire length in front of her.  
Lexa gasped at the sensation.  
Clarke couldn’t help but smile. She hardened her tongue against the clit in front of her.  
Lexa gasped again. Her breath was shallow and uneven. They both knew it wouldn’t be long before she came if the blonde kept going like this. So she stopped.  
The dark haired girl looked down, confused about what was happening. She saw Clarke come crawling towards her, a smirk plastered all over her face. Every now and then she would leave light kisses and bites over her body.

Lexa drew a deep breath as the blonde came closer and closer to her face. Every nerve ending in her body burning with desire for the other woman.  
Clarke finally reached her lips, leaving tender kisses all over them before she finally gave the dark haired woman what she wanted, a long deep kiss. They both moaned into each others mouths, both making the other want them more for every deep throated moan that escaped them. 

Clarke moved her hands down Lexas body, getting to know every little detail about the slim body underneath her. Lexa was begging for the other woman to touch her, make her feel good,

 _”I can’t take it anymore, please just touch me already,”_ she breathed out between moans.

 _”Relax beautiful, I’ll get there soon enough,”_ the blonde replied as she once again began kissing down Lexas body, leaving spots that felt like they were on fire where she touched her lips.

As Clarkes lips touched Lexas hips, her hands were placed against her thighs as well, slowly moving upwards towards Lexas dripping wet centre, making the woman moan so loud, she was sure the other people in the house could hear them. 

Finally Clarke reached her destination. Her lips and hands touched against Lexas sex at the same time. She was so sensitive, she was sure she would orgasm just at the mere touch she felt.  
Clarkes lips touched against her clit, while her fingers touched just below, teasing her hole. A sensation of electricity ran through the whole of Lexas body, making her tremble ever so slightly.  
Two fingers gently slid inside her and curled, beginning to slowly pump in and out of her. The friction was the most amazing feeling she had ever felt. It was as if her entire body was on fire, while at the same time she was getting chills all over.  
It wasn’t long before she could feel her entire body beginning to tremble more and more violently, she was so close to bliss and they both knew it.

Clarke stopped. She didn’t want it to be over just yet, so she stopped. Lexa groaned, wondering why she didn’t keep going. She looked down towards the blonde, only to see her moving away. Lexa drew a deep breath as she felt the blonde remove her fingers from inside her. She felt suddenly empty, it wasn’t a feeling she wanted,

_”Please, Clarke, please don’t stop,”_

_”I’ve barely even started, love,”_ the blonde replied with a grin playing on her lips.

She began kissing her way up Lexas body again, slowly, making every kiss count, making sure to take her good time.  
Lexa moaned at every touch of the soft lips against her own skin, craving the blonde to touch her more. 

Clarke got up on her knees, sitting with a knee on each side of Lexas torso. Lexa bucked her hips against the woman sitting above her, signalling for her what she wanted, what she craved more than anything right now.

The blonde grabbed a hold of the headboard, moving her body closer to Lexas face. The dark haired woman drew a deep breath as she saw the naked body coming closer to her own face. She wanted to touch the body in front of her, run her fingers all over it, kiss every inch of it.  
As soon as the blondes thighs came close enough, Lexa shifted her head so she could touch her lips against one of them. As Clarke moved, Lexa was able to lay a trail of kisses on the soft skin, all the way up to the wet pussy that was now within reach of her mouth. 

Clarke moaned loudly as she felt the first touch of lips against her own dripping sex.  
Lexa began slowly, at first she just placed a few light kisses, but she soon became more eager, more excited about the taste of the woman above her. She moved her tongue the entire length of the pussy in front of her, her tongue hardening as it brushed over the clit. Lexa eagerly moved her tongue faster and faster, making the blondes breath more and more irregular and shallow. She felt the body above her beginning to tremble ever so slightly. It didn’t take long for Clarke to remove herself again. It took every ounce of strength she had to be able to do that, she wanted nothing more than to just let herself go and cum all over the beautiful girl below her. But even more, she wanted to make this last, even for just a little bit longer.

As the blonde moved away, Lexa lifted her head, attempting to get her mouth back on the blondes pussy, she craved the taste of her juices. 

Clarke, who was still on her knees, moved further down, far enough down so she was sitting over Lexas knees. She stared Lexa right in the eyes, either one of them, barely even blinking.

Suddenly she placed her hand on Lexas pussy, at the same time she placed her other hand on her own. Lexa threw her head back in pleasure at the touch. The blondes hand felt even better against her sex than it had before. The blonde began massaging the clit, as well as her own. It wasn’t long before they were both moaning in unison. Clarke slid two fingers back inside the other woman, she curled her fingers to create maximum friction as she pumped in and out of the restrained woman below her.  
Only a few minutes passed before Lexa could feel every inch of her body, every muscle tense up. She knew what was coming. She could see the same thing was happening to the woman on top of her. Clarke pumped faster and faster, massaging the clitoris to give as much pleasure as she possibly could. She began massaging her own faster and faster as she could feel the walls beginning to clench around her fingers.

It was as if an explosion went through her, an eternal bliss she wanted to never end. It was the most amazing feeling she had ever felt. She shook violently as she let the most wonderful orgasm she had ever felt, ride through her body.  
Clarkes face was scrunched up in a grimace of pleasure as she came with Lexa.

Clarke collapsed on top of Lexa, burying her face in the crook of Lexas neck, breathing heavily and happily. She stayed like that for a moment before she finally released the other woman from the cuffs, allowing her to rub her wrists for a moment before she wrapped her arms around the blonde and raised her eyes to look out the window, only to see the sun was coming up. 

_”When you said you wanted to get to know me, I didn’t think you meant this thoroughly,”_ Lexa mumbled while she laid her head down on Clarkes chest, drifting off in a peaceful bliss, happy.


End file.
